


Darcy Lewis: Science Nanny

by PrincessJaya



Series: The Adventures of Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting Scientists, Darcy wants to be useful, Explosions, Gen, Other, Other background relationships and friendships, Science experiments require supervision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaya/pseuds/PrincessJaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy never really knew why she was invited to move into the Tower, but she was darn well going to make herself useful. If that means babysitting fully grown scientists and their hero friends, than so be it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis: Science Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> • All the usual disclaimers apply. [I.e.: I didn’t invent anything that comes from Marvel… I don’t own the rights to the Marvel Cinematic Universe… I am borrowing pieces of the Universe for a little fun… I am not selling this or profiting in anyway…etc., etc.]  
> • This is intended as series of semi-related [somewhat] short stories, set sometime after the Avengers and [probably, mostly] after Dark World. The exact timing is not exactly important.  
> • Please feel free to send me your thoughts, ideas, etc.

Darcy has always been unclear on why she was living in Stark Tower (or as some had taken to calling it Avengers Tower). Oh, she knows how it had happened. Darcy isn’t stupid or crazy. She clearly remembers and fully understands how she ended up living in the tower. What Darcy does not know is the reason she lived there, her purpose in the tower, in the household.  
It has always been clear why each of the others is in the Tower.  
Tony Stark is there because, well, he owns the place. The incredible Miss Virginia Potts (or Pepper as Darcy and most everyone else calls her) lives in the Tower because she runs Stark’s company and she was in a committed relationship with Tony Stark. Pepper is also wise enough to know that Tony cannot be trusted to stay out of trouble for long without her around. (Pepper is the only person to demonstrate a consistent ability to manage Tony Stark.)  
Steve Rogers, Thor, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton each have a place in the Tower (when they are around) for various reasons, partly just because they are members of the team, The Avengers. Bruce Banner lives in the Tower as member of the Avengers, but also for access to the labs and workshops.  
Even Jane Foster, Darcy’s best friend and sometimes boss, has a reason to be living in Stark Tower. Mr. Stark had invited Jane to move in as soon as he learned that she was an astrophysicist and more-or-less dating Thor. Apparently, Stark wanted another scientist to play with. Tony also kept a guest room available for Jane’s mentor, friend, co-worker, and unofficial godfather, Dr. Erik Selvig, who is sometimes around to work on a project with Jane, Tony and/or Bruce.  
The others all have some special ability, knowledge or training. They’re scientists, engineers, executives, soldiers and agents. Darcy is just along for the ride. When Jane moved into Stark Tower, Darcy moved in too. Darcy still doesn’t know why the invitation included her but right from the beginning she set out to make herself useful. That’s why Darcy Lewis is now what she privately calls “The Science Nanny”.


End file.
